The Tourist Trap/Quick guide
Details Fletching *20 Smithing *The ability to defeat a level 47 enemy. |items = *2-3 full waterskins *Full Desert clothing (Top, Bottoms, AND Boots required)(When trading clothes with the slave, you will need a desert robe and shirt to successfully trade for slave clothes). You WILL lose them *1-3 Bronze bars (can be lost while experimenting) *Hammer *10-50 Feathers (must be white feathers) *100 coins *Shantay Pass *All of the items can be bought from Shantay at the Shantay Pass (Bronze bars are often bought out by players training smithing, try hopping worlds if they are out of stock). Maybe, bring a few pieces of food while fighting the Mercenary Captain. Recommended: *Knife *Pickaxe |kills = Mercenary Captain (level 47) }} Walkthrough Getting started *Begin the quest by talking to Irena, located just south of Shantay Pass. (Chat 1-1-3-1-1) Getting into the camp *Go to the Desert Mining Camp entrance (south of Irena). *Talk to the Mercenary Captain. (Chat 1-2-2-2-1) *He will attack you. Kill him and get the key to the gate. Warning: '''You will be arrested if you skip the dialogue and attack him. *Unequip everything except your desert robes and enter the gate. '''Warning: You will jailed if you equip armour or weapons or unequip your slave clothing while inside the camp! Getting into the mine Note: To escape quicker should you be jailed later, you may choose to grab a Cell door key now by searching the table in the jail building. *Talk to the Male slave on the east wall. (Chat 1-2-1-1-1-1-1) *Equip your slave outfit and enter the mine through the large doors to the northeast. *Follow the path until you reach a guarded cave entrance. *Talk to one of the guards. (Chat 2-2-2) The plans *Talk to Al Shabim in the south tent in the Bebadin Camp. You will be given a Bedabin key. (Chat 1-1) **'Note:' If you plan to get there by going west on foot from the Desert Mining Camp, you can unequip your slave clothing to be jailed and quickly go to the surface. *Go back to the Desert Mining Camp. *Go up the ladder in the jail building and search the southern bookcase on the western wall. *In the same room, talk to Captain Siad. (Chat 1-5-3-1) *Open chest to obtain Technical plans. *Go back to the Bebadin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. (Chat 1-1) *Use the anvil in the northern tent. Following the plans, create a Prototype dart. **Use a bronze bar to create a Prototype dart tip. **Use 10 feathers on the tip to create the dart. *Take the dart to Al Shabim, who will in return give you the Tenti pineapple. Finding Ana *Head back to the guards in the mine with your pineapple and give it to one of them. *Go through the cave entrance and head east until you're beside the mine cart. Search the nearby barrels to get a barrel. *Get into the mine cart by searching it. (Chat 1) Warning: Do not talk to Ana, she will alert the guards. *Go down the west-northwest path and use a barrel on Ana (blonde hair in the northeast area). Saving Ana *Head back to the mine cart. Put Ana in the mine cart, then take the cart yourself. (Chat 1) *Search nearby barrels to find Ana. (Chat 1) *Put Ana on the winch bucket (northwest area of room). *Don't raise the guard's suspicions when he offers help. (Chat 1-1) Warning: Do not remove clothes to go to jail. If you do, you will have to mine 15 rocks to get out. *Head back to the surface by walking (or running). *Operate the winch (southwest in the camp), then search the barrel west of the winch to find Ana. *Put Ana on the wooden cart at the centre of the Camp. *Talk to the Mine cart driver. (Chat 2-2-1-3-3-3-1-2) *Get on the cart by searching it. *Head back to Irena for your reward. *Quest complete! Category:Quick guides Category:Quests